PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This Clinical Core is specifically designed and supported with the objective of facilitating the translational mission of the Pacific Northwest (PNW) Prostate Cancer SPORE. Each of the five major projects directly utilizes patient- derived materials and attendant clinical data, and most are designed with a patient-directed interventional trial. However, there are major barriers between clinical, basic and population-based research that constrain progress; thus, the Aims of this Core were formulated to assist the major projects, developmental projects, and career development awardees in the rapid advancement of their research objectives. The Clinical Core has the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: To design, execute, accrue to, and otherwise facilitate the conduct and timely completion of human clinical trials relevant to SPORE translational science. The Clinical Core will support major research projects, developmental research studies, and clinical trials related to the Career Enhancement Program. Specific Aim 2: To design, direct, and assist with patient recruitment for biospecimen acquisition. Specific Aim 3: To direct, support, and enhance CAISIS (repository of clinical and patient-reported data) to support clinical and translational prostate cancer research across the SPORE sites. Specific Aim 4: To ensure that SPORE Major and Developmental Projects maintain a patient-centered focus, we will support and engage the SPORE Advocacy Committee in the activities of the SPORE.